


The Christmas Spirit

by CoBe_Y



Series: Carmilla One Shots [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoBe_Y/pseuds/CoBe_Y
Summary: Laura loves Christmas decorations, but Carmilla isn't feeling the Christmas spirit.
Series: Carmilla One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942714
Kudos: 5





	The Christmas Spirit

It was getting colder outside. Not that the cold could bother Carmilla. She hadn't been bothered by temparature differences in literal decades. One thing, though, that did bother her about the fact that it was getting colder outside was that the short and cold days brought all the holidays as well. She really wasn't one to be big on the holiday spirit. Frankly, Christmas left her as cold as the snow crunching underneath her feet as she walked across the Silus campus. She was getting particularly grumpy since the whole campus was decorated in colourful lights, christmas trees, and the Zeta's were standing everywhere handing out homemade gingerbread cookies and carolling.   
She fastened her pace, wanting to get to her un-decorated, calm, and normal dorm as soon as she could. She bet Laura was either making those weird video's again or catching up on twenty-two hours of missed sleep. Either way it would be calm enough for her to just lay down on her bed and silently read some stuff.   
Carmilla purposely bumped into a couple of people walking through the hallway, cuz she was mad and felt like it. She could almost taste the sweet release of being in her dorm, away from all these idiots wearing hidious sweaters and blasting Maria Carey from their cellphones. She felt her chest unclench as she grabbed the doorhandle of her room and breathed in the liberation. As she swung open the door, however, her heart immediately sank into a pit far below the ground. She had to stop herself from snarling at the sight of the dorm. Quickly she stepped into the room and forcefully shut the door behind her.   
"What the actual fuck is going on here?!" Carmilla snapped. Laura, who hadn't noticed that she had entered the room jumped up and squealed, dropping a glass bauble on the ground which shattered in a hundred little pieces. When Laura didn't answer Carmilla took a step closer and said, "Well?! Care to explain why you've decided to turn this dorm into the christmas section of a department store?"  
Laura shrugged a little as she said, "I thought it would look cheery. You know, all christmas-spirit-y?" Carmilla rolled her eyes, walked over to her bed and plopped down onto it. Laura was clearly flustered at Carmilla's clear display of dismay.  
"I can take it down, if you don't like it?" She quickly started, unintentionally looking at Carmilla with the biggest puppy eyes. "Is it the colours? I can get a different colour scheme? Or maybe you don't like the baubles, do you prefer garlands? Would-" Carmilla couldn't help but smile a little as Laura rambled on about the different types of christmas decorations. That didn't change the fact that she was upset with her, though.   
"Well you clearly can't help yourself, so whatever." Carmilla cut off Laura as she straightened her face to hide her small smile. Then she grabbed a book, turned her back to the room as she laid down, and started reading. Laura hesitated for a second and carefully eyeballed her curled up roommate before walking over to the stereo and pressing play. A second later christmas music started blaring through the room. As soon as the music reached Carmilla's ears she let out a small growl. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, but decided against forcing Laura to turn off the music. Instead she tried to focus on her book again. Laura continued to decorate the room with baubles, lights, bows and so, so many shiny things.  
After some time Carmilla noticed that though her eyes were moving along the words on the page none of them were really sticking with her. She gave up on reading, closed the book and turned onto her back. She got comfortable, putting her hands behind her head, and started the activity of looking at Laura as she continued to hang up the most ridiculous looking decorations. As she looked as Laura carefully placed a miniature Santa on the desk while happily wiggling to the music, she couldn't help but feel flutters in her stomach awkwardly flailing around. She softly groaned at the realisation but couldn't help returning a smile when Laura turned around and beamed at her. To see her be so happy about something was really rather adorable. And Laura seemed to be the only person ever to be able to actually kind of pull of such a hideous christmas sweater.   
"Ehh, could you maybe, move out of the way a little?" Laura was standing next to Carmilla's bed and was obviously aiming for the wall.  
"You don't mean to say that you are actually planning on decorating around my half of the room?"   
"Oh come on! Please? I promise it'll look nice!"   
"No way."  
"Pretty please?" Carmilla sighed and rolled her eyes. She moved to get up from the bed and Laura squealed in excitement.   
"Ho- hey, this does not mean that I'm giving you permission! I'm just tired of this all-" She gestured to the bright purple wraith on the door, the cardboard santa in the corner of the room, and a couple of the most ridiculous baubles, "-so I'm going to go take a shower to get a break and give my eyes some rest."  
Laura rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, whatever." Carmilla started undressing as she walked to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes on the floor and a flustered and furiously blushing Laura behind in the room.

With a towel wrapped around her body and her damp hair framing her shoulders Carmilla stepped out of the bathroom and into the overly decorated dorm. Her eyes immediately fell on her half of the room, where Laura was furiously trying to make a poster of a christmas tree stick to the wall above Carmilla's bed. Carmilla cleared her throat and Laura nearly fell off the bed she was standing on. Mortified she turned around and looked at Carmilla. Then she somehow managed to make a very cautious smile appear on her face. Carmilla opened her mouth to say something but Laura interrupted her, holding out her hands in front of her and saying, "Before you say anything, I know you said you didn't give me permission to decorate your half of the room." Carmilla waited for more to come, and so did Laura. The girl's face was butched up as she was thinking of what to say next, but she was clearly drawing a blank.  
"That's all?" Carmilla asked, half teasingly and half annoyed.   
"In my defence, I thought you'd take longer and I was planning to be gone until late tonight so you'd have plenty time to adjust, and I'd have plenty time to think of a proper excuse..." Carmilla sighed, rolled her eyes, and smiled. As she walked to the closet and picked out a shirt to put on she peeked behind her and saw Laura continuing to decorate her half of the room with the biggest smile. And she secretly thought, I might actually start to like christmas this year...


End file.
